Louise Williams
History Early Life In 2467, a single child was born to two CAA officials, by the name of Louise Williams. Louise was loved dearly by his parents, and grew up comfortably, though not incredibly rich. Louise was noted for being a very bright and independent boy, as well as a very large child. During his early teens, Louise repeatedly expressed his want to join the UNSC military to his parents, and finally, when he was 20, they agreed. Military Service In 2487, at the age of 20, Louise entered the Marines academy, and trained for 2 years on Reach. In 2489, Louise graduated the academy with top honors, at the top of his class, and entered the 29th Marine division, and after 2 years of extra training, was attached to the UNSC Secret Annexe, a frigate battling the numerous rebellions throughout UNSC space. Louise earned the Red Legion of Honor when he dived on a live grenade to shield a team of UNSC pilots who had been shot down. Despite wearing blast armor later used in the war against the Insurrection, he was badly wounded, and had a scar running down his left cheek for the rest of his life. During his stay in a medical hospital, he met his future wife, Anne Miller, and dated her briefly. However, due to his redeployment to the field, they were separated, and discontinued the relationship, albeit on good terms. In 2491, Louise volunteered for the ORION project, a first attempt to create super soldiers. More than half of the soldiers died in the procedures, and Louise received two more scars on his back and chest. Louise served the UNSC in classified engagements, but was forced to retire in 2506, after losing his left eye. However, in 2493, Louise met once again with Anne Miller, and the pair fell in love and had a child (by the name of Raymond) in 2494. In 2499, their second oldest, Jace Williams, was born, and he would later become a fabled fighter pilot in the 112th Naval Squadron. In early 2503, their third child, Jackson Williams was born, and he too would later have a career in the military, though as an EABT instead of a pilot. There two children, named Maria and Anton, would either have a service in the military or be an accountant. In 2509, after 3 years in retirement, Louise and his eldest son Raymond were passing through a rough section of Côte d'Azur, and were in the middle of the crossfire when a gang war broke out. Louise managed to down eight gangsters and momentarily protect his son with his M6D sidearm, but was killed when a bullet him on his blind side. Personality Louise was very quiet as a child, and was very stiff around strangers. However, among friends he was energetic and jokative. Equipment During his time as a marine, Louise used standard marine bodysuits and occasionally heavy blast armor when dealing with terrorists. However, during his time as a SPARTAN-1, he made use of Body Suits, later used by ODSTs. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel